Shine Like Tin Foil
by Prewritesuccession
Summary: Opale is attending Rikkaidai, carefree disposition and sanguine personality bringing her to Sanada Genichirou's eyes as a lazy girl who has a good idea once in a while. But when they take a leap of faith and trust her to help train their tennis team, Opale's skills reflect everyone else's talent; intensifying their light like a glass lens...or tin foil. (Pairing ideas appreciated!)
1. At Different Sides of the World

**So, this OC is a little...erm...**_**different**_** from most of my others, except maybe Finch. My goal was anything **_**but **_**Mary-Sue. To be honest, sometimes she really bugs the crap out of me, and sometimes I wish I were more like her. Named (respectfully) after one of my friends. Feel free to comment or private message me and check out my other stuff, please! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

At one side of private middle school Rikkaidai was a girl, walking confidently; if it could even be _called _a walk. It was more like a strut, her gait casual like nothing could ever surprise her. Even though the class bell had rung more than two minutes ago, she made no attempt to hurry. If her new classmates saw her sweaty and disheveled from running and red-faced while panting embarrassingly out of breath, well..._that_ wouldn't be a very attractive first impression, _now would it?_

She paused at a window to check her reflection one last time. Blinking her deep-set eyes, she patted down her silver hair and fingered the long black streaks roping with the silver across her shoulders. She straightened the uniform just neatly enough as to not be disrespectful, but loose enough to not seem like she was too strict and bound to the rules. She tested out smiles on her lips, finally settling on one that was between smug and satisfied, a mischievous twinkle reflecting in her glossy black eyes.

Finally satisfied, she shouldered her pack and flipped her long hair across a shoulder one last time with a self-satisfied little smile, a new spring in her already-confident step. She could've skipped, but the "innocent little girl image" was so cliché and confidence was always key in making new friends, enemies, and minions.

Because Opale Kawano knew _exactly _how important first impressions were.

* * *

A few hallways away was a stern-faced boy, stormy eyes matching his straight black hair. Morning club duties had run a little late and the teacher was already notified to not mark him tardy, but in his black-and-white, right-or-wrong world, _late _was not acceptable. He took long steps but refused to run and end up frazzled and disarranged in front of his fellow peers. His long steps turned into strides. If he could just make it before the late bell, his perfect, flawless, untarnished late-record would stay perfect, flawless, and untarnished without exception or tardy, excused or not.

The boy fingered the cuffs of his deep green blazer as he went. He creased the folds of his collar and made sure his pockets were turned right-side in. He carefully ran a hand through his neatly-parted, straight, black hair and readjusted his tie, tucking the patterned end carefully into his blazer. Turning his eyes as passive as possible, he creased his expression into sternness.

He strode down the next hallway to his classroom, letting himself slow down just a little bit. Setting his shoulders straight, he let himself stretch to his full height which he thought was rather impressive and intimidating; just what he wanted. It was the perfect position to no-nonsense and hopefully would rub off on his friends, peers, and teachers.

Because Sanada Genichirou knew _exactly _how important reputations were.


	2. Meeting Oh-Pa-La

**HI! So, erm...I kind of changed my mind again and, well, I tweaked her personality. Yeah, yeah...I KNOW. AGAIN? But I kind of like "revised" Opale a little better. **

**So some random stuff about her: she was named after one of my friends (named Opale), and I stole the last name of the only Japanese person I actually know...(Kawano!) :) Anyway, I tried to incorporate my own life into her. See, I'm..erm...old now, and it really freaks me out how all the characters were like, MY age once upon a time and can do all these freaky awesome tricks in tennis and I can hardly even hit the...but whatever...I guess...**

The second Opale Kawano stepped into her new classroom, she could see what would be going on for the most part of the rest of her year. The scene before her was basically this: a teacher in a pressed green skirt-suit wrote notes on the board for the class to copy down. However, only a cluster of boys (ironic, because back at her old school, the boys were the _worst _at doing this) actually had their books and notes out.

All the girls sat in the back and scribbled notes and stifled half-concealed giggles. A particularly large gaggle took turns strolling casually to the tissue box in the front, taking a tissue, patting their nose daintily then dropping notes on the desks of the boys actually attempting to study. Opale didn't try _not_ to roll her eyes. _Oh, wow, how discreet. _Anyway, between the notes on the board and the notes being passed every five seconds, no one was watching her, the new student, standing awkwardly at the front of the class.

Opale was tempted to start dancing and wave her arms around until they looked up, but instead, she coughed loudly. When the teacher didn't turn around and nobody except a few boys in the front looked up, Opale frowned and had a full-blown coughing fit. The teacher and everyone turned, but she didn't stop there. She hacked for a full thirty more seconds before putting a hand lightly on her chest dramatically.

"Excuse me," she breathed, shooting the senpai an apologetic look, like, _you know how weak lungs are._ The teacher blinked at her uneasily, unsure at what to do, then turned towards the class.

"Everyone," she announced hesitantly, "this is your new classmate Opal." Opale stepped forward and put up a finger.

"Actually, it's Opale. Oh-pa-la_._" She stretched out the syllables carefully so no one could make that mistake. The teacher looked at her and blinked, checking her attendance sheet again over her round glasses like maybe checking she'd had the right class.

"Ah, right," the senpai smiled with a twitch of her lip. "Oh-pa-la." Said girl smiled sweetly at her new teacher and examined her fellow peers. With annoyance, Opale realized no one was even paying attention to her. Sure there were the guys in the front watching patiently, but all the girls still kept taking "sniffing sessions" and passed slips of paper onto the guys' desks. Opale watched them with a raised eyebrow and an unbelieving shake of her head. What the heck? The teacher seemed too tired to notice; she just watched with a weary look on her face, like when she tried to discipline a girl, another one would just take her place, like some messed-up hydra who wore enough mascara to paint a stretch limo. When a girl with beautifully straight, light blonde hair came up and openly dropped a pink letter obviously onto a blue-head's desk with a wink, Opale finally snapped.

To clarify, when Opale snaps, she doesn't go with a bang. In volcano terms, Opale's snaps more closely resemble shield volcanoes rather than cinder cones. Sometimes she can usually just seep and bubble, irritation festering far below her surface. Other times, it rises until pooling through her skin, hot lava flowing gently, incinerating everything in its path.

Lovely metaphors.

The corner of her mouth twitched and Opale told herself not to get angry that her one and only first impression was ruined; it wasn't _their _faults they were so scatter-brained. But at that very moment, another girl walked up to grab another tissue, slipping a note onto the edge of a boy with silver hair's desk. Before the girl could reach the tissue box, however, Opale strolled over, plucked up the whole box and placed it into the girl's hands, closing her fingers around the cardboard with a smile full of mock-sympathy.

"You better take the whole box, dear, and share with your friends back there. I think you guys should have your sinuses checked," Opale whispered innocently. The red-head stared at her, blinked for a moment, flickered her eyes to the flowered box in her hands, then quietly walked back to her desk in the back like a robot. Opale smiled in satisfaction for a moment before the teacher collected herself and assigned her an extra desk next to the window in the second row.

_Perfect, _Opale thought happily. _Close enough as to be motivated to pay attention, but far enough to doodle without her seeing. _

She slung her book bog off the back of her chair and plopped down, relaxed. The teacher was already writing on the board again and the floral tissue box had been placed back into its spot at the front of the classroom. And Ms. Blondie was already strolling to the front, fingers touching her swan neck dramatically like if she didn't get a tissue that instant, she would rip out her esophagus and beat herself with it until they handed her the Kleenex. A blush pink letter was clutched in her manicured fingers. Opale snorted loudly; loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough for the teacher to turn around. Ms. Blondie's neck cricked in her direction, but her fingers still reached for a tissue and she swooped down, alighting the letter like a feather down on Blue-Head's notebook. She wiggled her fingers at him and flipped her straight blonde hair over one shoulder with a raise of her plucked eyebrow at Opale and a look that said _jealous much?_

Opale watched Ms. Blondie with an irritatingly happy look that said, _no, not really_, and smiled a big smile, innocent enough that she wouldn't be angry, but still the tiniest bit mocking_. _ Blondie scowled from under her (totally non-school regulation) lipstick and stuck her nose up in the air, strolling back to her seat in the back where her girls shot bullet-eyes at Opale who then deflected them with an innocently friendly smile and a mocking wiggle of her fingers.

_Why, I have a feeling this is going to be a lovely year._

**Comments to Comments**

_**Yeah, I'm gonna be that person who always comments to comments. Yup. :P **_

**TO: EmeraldLily7918...**

**Ok then :)**

**_Ok then back at you. I hoped that was a compliment. _:)**

**TO: angelg0722...**

**Awesome! I think ur story is of to an amazing start! It introduces both characters and how they differ too each other. Not to mention your story has a lot of detail and logical reasoning for each "character's" personality! keep it up and pl update soon! 00**

**_Well, thank you very much! I hope you didn't mind too much I changed her up a little...anyway it means a lot for support! Yup! I treasure a stranger's praise over the web via a sketchy website..._  
**

**_Just kidding. I think fanfiction's pretty stinking awesome. If not, you know, just a TINY bit sketchy._**


End file.
